Young and Stupid
by rikalynch
Summary: The New Directions and Warblers join for another party in Rachel's basement. A game of truth or dare and spin the bottle later, new couples are formed, and everyone is just... Drunk. M for a LOT of kissing and some nudity. Dalton!Kurt, full summ. inside


**Full summary: The New Directions and Warblers join for another party in Rachel's basement. ** A game of truth or dare and spin the bottle later, n**ew couples are formed, and everyone is just... Drunk. M for a LOT of kissing and some nudity.**

**Pairings:**

**First category pairings: _Before the party_**

**Kurt/Blaine  
>RachelFinn  
>PuckLauren  
>TinaMike**

**Second category pairings: _During truth or dare_**

**Nick/Jeff  
>SantanaBrittany  
>SantanaPuck  
>SantanaSam  
>SantanaFinn  
>BlaineBrittany  
>BlainePuck  
>DavidQuinn  
>WesleySheila (sort of OC _his aforementioned girlfriend_)  
>WesleyEthan (OC)  
><em>I really don't need to put this one, but ArtieZucchini (Yes, the vegetable)_  
>ThadWesley**

**Third category pairings: _Spin the bottle_**

**Rachel/Quinn  
>QuinnLauren  
>LaurenKurt  
>KurtBlaine  
>BlaineThad  
>ThadSantana  
>SantanaBrittany **

**With all of that out, enjoy the story. Everybody from the New Directions apart from Mercedes is at the party. Thad, Wes, David, Kurt, Blaine, Nick and Jeff are the only Warblers there. (Yeah, Kurt's still at Dalton in my mind, bite me) **

* * *

><p>"Bye, dad, I love you!" Rachel called out to both of her fathers. They were gone for the weekend. She shut the door and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, starting a four-way conversation with Kurt, Puck and Mercedes. "My dads are gone for the weekend. Kurt, you get the Warblers over here, 'Cedes, you invite the rest of the New Directions. Puck, can you get some drinkage? Party'll start around…" She looked at the clock, and it told her that it was 7. "Nine. You guys can all sleep over if you want."<p>

She could hear Kurt's mixture of a squeal and a groan when Puck said, "Yeah, as long as my boy Kurt can get Blaine to come. Now that they're dating, it'll be so much fun to pick on them."

Mercedes said, "I'll call them all now! Bye!" With that, she hung up.

"I'm actually with them right now, so I'll ask 'em and call ya back, okay Rach?" Kurt hung up his phone, and smiled at Wes giving him a confused look. "One of my friends from Lima decided tonight is party night, and you're all invited. Except for you, Blaine, nobody likes you." Kurt smiled devilishly.

Blaine pouted, and Kurt giggled, cuddling closer to him and pecking him on the lips. Blaine moaned and pulled him back, initiating a deeper kiss. Wes spoke up before they started to try and suck each other's faces off. "Speaking for all of the Warblers… We'd love to. We should probably leave now, Lima's an hour away and Kurt, you take _forever_ to get ready." Kurt blushed when Wes finished talking, and then him and Blaine walked to their respective dorm rooms (thankfully only across the hall from each other) and Blaine threw on a pair of jeans and was searching for a t-shirt when Kurt crept into his room quietly.

"Mm," Kurt said, taking in the sight of Blaine's abs. "I could get used to this."

"Well, don't," Blaine chuckled, pulling on a green shirt.

"No, no." Kurt said, walking over to Blaine. He grabbed the hem of the shirt. "Green looks _horrible_ on you. Go with a dark red. You'll thank me later."

"When everyone's drunk? I'll pass; thanks. Get dressed, moron, we're leaving soon." Blaine teased, placing a chasté kiss on his lips. He did take the shirt off, replacing it for a faded maroon tee.

"Can I… Can I wear something of yours tonight?" Kurt blushed. "I love the way you smell, and I dunno… You don't have to, but I think for once I'd like to just wear a t-shirt and I don't own one that isn't stained or like twelve sizes too large."

Blaine smiled and put his hand on the small of Kurt's back, pushing him towards his t-shirt drawer, and crept away to gel his hair. He was tackled by Kurt a moment later. "Oh, no you don't." Blaine sighed as Kurt took his gel, and then went back to his drawer. He took a blue t-shirt with some Italian words on it, and it was pretty faded.

"Do you even know what that says?" Blaine asked, bemused.

"I haven't a clue. I have to go get some jeans. I'll be back in a minute." He turned to leave, but whipped around and grabbed the gel off of the dresser he'd placed it on and stormed out of Blaine's room. Blaine sighed and went to his closet, with all of his shoes on the bottom of it. He chose his black low-top converse, having a feeling they'd be coming right off anyways. Kurt re-entered his room in a pair of black skinny jeans that hugged his hips in the perfect ways and Blaine smiled.

"You're hot," Blaine blurted. "I love you." He walked to Kurt and pushed him against the wall, holding his hands above his head and kissing him passionately. He moaned into the kiss. "Can I just have you?"

"You do have me," Kurt whispered. "I love you so much, Blaine, oh my Gaga what are you doing?" He asked as Blaine began to suck a hickey on a sensitive spot on Kurt's neck. Kurt moaned and quivered a little. "Mm, you're awesome."

"Okay," Wes clapped his hands. Kurt was suddenly aware he left the door open and blushed. Blaine let Kurt go, but held onto his hand. "We're leaving now, if I'm not interrupting anything?" He raised an eyebrow and Kurt chuckled nervously.

"We're ready," Kurt said, the heel of his boot clicking against the hardwood floor as he and Blaine walked hand in hand.

"We figured it'd be easiest for us to carpool there, but Kurt you're going to have to lead because none of us have the slightest idea where this girl lives." Wes said, cracking his knuckles, not really looking forward to driving. He knew he'd end up with David in the passenger seat, Thad in the back in a window seat and Jeff and Nick giggling about something that happened ages ago, with Thad regretting being in the vehicle.

Once all of the Warblers were in their respective vehicles (Wes ending up exactly how he thought he would), Kurt led the pack to Lima.

x-x-x-x-x

Once the New Directions, Kurt, Blaine, Wes, Thad, David, Jeff and Nick were all buzzed, Rachel (the biggest lightweight of them) threw her fist into the air, screaming, "Let's play truth or dare!"

Kurt chuckled, holding Blaine's hand. They all sat in an awkward, crowded circle, Rachel babbling about something pointless before she spoke up so everyone could hear. "I'll go first. Blond Warbler over there that looks like a girl," she said. "Truth or dare?"

Jeff pointed to himself. "Me?" Rachel nodded. "Dare!" Nick smiled at his best friend and punched him on the shoulder.

"Kiss him." Rachel said, pointing to Nick. "At least twenty seconds."

"I-What? _Him_?" Jeff pointed to Nick as well. "_Him_?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Yes, him! Now! Or else you'll have to do the forfeit."

"What's that?" Jeff inquired.

"I'm not going to tell you unless you promise you'll agree to it." Rachel smiled devilishly. Jeff rolled his eyes and turned to Nick, taking his face in his hands. He shook his hair out of his eyes, before closing them, and tilting his head, placing his lips on Nick's. Nick wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck, kissing him back. Rachel called out _ten seconds,_ and Nick opened his mouth for Jeff to explore. Jeff moaned a little bit and bit Nick's bottom lip. He continued kissing him until Rachel told them to stop. He pulled away, giving Nick a small peck.

"Now what was the forfeit?" Jeff smiled.

"Kiss everyone in the room. Good thing you took the dare." Rachel giggled.

"That's no fun," Brittany interjected. "I think the foreskin should be someone has to take a piece of clothing off."

"Uh, Brittany, I think you mean _forfeit._" Santana smiled at her.

"Same thing."

"Alright, then, the forfeits are now you have to remove an article of clothing."

"What do you do when you're naked?" Puck asked.

"Hope you're not." Rachel returned.

"Okay," Jeff said. "It's my turn now, so… Santana? Truth or dare?"

"Hm," Santana said. He didn't know about her being totally in love with Britt, so it was all good. She _could _choose truth. But that was pretty boring. "Dare," she said after thinking about it.

"Okay," Jeff said. He thought about it a minute for returning, "You have to kiss everyone in this room that you've had sex with, single or not."

Santana smirked. She grabbed Brittany's face, kissing her passionately, whispering _I still love you_ quietly so nobody but they could hear into the kiss. She stood, grabbing Puck by his collar, kissing him. She pecked Sam on the cheek, implying they hadn't gone all the way but they had done at least something. She sat on Finn's lap and kissed him for a few seconds, before standing and surveying the room. "I think that's everyone…" She sat back down next to Brittany, satisfied. "Hobbit." She addressed Blaine. "You have to let one of the girls in here give you a lap dance for at least thirty seconds, and then kiss one of the boys in here that _isn't_ Kurt, for another thirty seconds." She smiled, her eyes gleaming.

Blaine sighed and considered taking his shirt off instead. "Fine. Do I get to choose?" Santana nodded at him, and he pointed to Brittany, seeing the connection between them. He smirked at her, and her jaw dropped, but she let Britt do her thing. Brittany gave Blaine the lap dance, and sat back down after, winking at him. He crawled over to Puck, grabbing him by the back of his shirt, kissing him fiercely.

"Oh hell no," Blaine heard Lauren whisper, but he ignored it. He kissed Puck until his thirty seconds were over, and then crawled back to Kurt, plopping back next to him in defeat.

He leaned against his boyfriend's shoulder and said, "Okay, Nick. Truth or dare?"

Nick didn't want to risk having to kiss anyone (but Jeff) tonight, so he just said "truth, midget."

"How long have you liked Jeff?" Blaine snickered.

Nick sighed. "Three years." Wes smiled to David, and Thad and David both handed him ten dollar bills. He took a fifty out of his wallet and handed it to Blaine. "You guys really suck." Nick said, and Jeff took his hand.

"Stop keeping this between the Warblers," Artie spoke up. "I'm sure there's more drama at McKinely, anyways."

"True, true," Nick said, and took an empty bottle from out behind him. He put it into the middle of the circle. "This'll be more fair, I suppose." He spun it and it landed on Kurt. "The bottle has spoken."

Kurt rolled his eyes, and responded "dare" before Nick could even ask him. He knew the truth would be along the lines of "how many times have you had sex with Blaine-y boy?"

Nick smiled devilishly. "You're in for it now, Hummel." He turned to the circle, looking for someone who could help. "I'm gonna call in some help on this one. Santana, can we talk upstairs for a sec?"

Santana devilishly grinned. Of course they wanted to really get back at Kurt, he was just so _perfect _and unfazed by everything that happened to him. When Nick came back downstairs, he returned to his normal spot. Santana spoke up instead. "Alright, Kurtsie-Wurtsie," she grinned. "We're giving you the choice of two dares here. Either you a) suck Hobbit off in front of us… Or b) you've gotta drink fifteen bottles of water and you're not allowed to go to the bathroom for the rest of the night, and you have to clean up any mess you might make on Berry's floor… with your _tongue._" Kurt gagged. He wasn't going to give Blaine a freaking blowjob in front of everyone.

"I forfeit, then…"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You see… If you forfeit, you get option c) all of the above."

"Damn it, Santana," Kurt said. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and growled, "fine, I choose option b, then."

Blaine was almost disappointed, but relieved at the same time. Santana dragged him upstairs and got a full case of water and helped him drag it downstairs. "Do I seriously have to chug it all right now?" Kurt glared at her, and she nodded.

About twenty minutes afterward, he finally finished off the last bottle, whipping it at Santana's face. By now, everyone was a little more drunk then they had started the game, and Kurt could feel his stomach contracting a bit from the unwelcomed water and his already half-full bladder pinch. He groaned and sat back next to Blaine, nuzzling his head into the crook between Blaine's neck and shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Blaine whispered to him. "You didn't have to do that, I would have liked option a," he breathed, blushing.

"I'm fine. Puck, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Puck said confidently.

"Fine," Kurt said.

"Make him sit through the rest of the game in his boxers," Blaine whispered to his boyfriend.

"Pervert," he whispered to Blaine, but repeated his dare to Puck. Puck stripped down to his red and white striped boxers, leaking confidence. He sat back down next to Lauren and said something about being surprised he was the first person without any clothes on.

"Finny boy," Puck said next.

"Hm… Truth," he said, Rachel now in his lap.

"How bad do you want her?" Puck gestured to Rachel.

Finn, now slightly intoxicated, replied, "I want her really bad, I want to feel her body against mine, and I… Ngh," He moaned when Rachel began to give him a hickey. Quinn huffed, and David blushed. Finn, seeing the blush, said, "David! Truth or dare?"

"D-Dare," David stammered out, intoxicated by Quinn's beautiful eyes. She was only sitting a few feet away from him, and he loved it.

"Ask someone, anyone, in this room out, right now. They can reject or accept, doesn't matter. But you have to be sincere and mean it."

"Big words, congratulations," Kurt piped up, bouncing his leg. Blaine kissed Kurt's neck, sort of turned on.

"Alrighty. Quinn, I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever, _ever_ laid eyes on. We've only seen each other a few times before but I think I can see us turning into something good. Will you possibly… Go on a date with me?"

Quinn blushed, giggled and nodded. "I'd be honoured."She crawled over to him and he handed her his phone. She put her number in it and crawled back to her spot, and David beamed, ear to ear.

"Awesome," David breathed. "Hm…" He punched Wes on the shoulder. "Truth or dare?"

"Both." Wes said, the alcohol making him feel adventurous.

"Hm, 'Kay. Your truth… You remember Ethan right? How many times did you have sex with him?" David giggled. Wes muttered a number under his breath. "What was that?"

"Four! Okay? Four times, and I don't regret it. He was _amazing._ Biggest dick I've ever seen."

"Okay, _way_ too much information. I dare you to call him, right now, and beg for him to come back to the Warblers. To you." David grinned. Wes knew how much he had liked him, and how upset he was when Ethan had left Dalton.

"But what about Sheila?" Wes squeaked. "She'll kill me!"

"What she doesn't know, won't hurt her. And you told me yourself, you're gonna break up with her anyways. Too controlling, remember?"

Wes sighed and dialed Ethan. "Hey, E," he said when Ethan had picked up. "I-I miss you."

"Wesley? Is that you?" Ethan said from the other end.

"Yeah, Ethan, it's me," Wes smiled. "I miss you so much. Please, please come back to Dalton. To me. Ethan, I think I love you." David's eyes widened. That was not part of the dare.

"You told me yourself, you're not gay and you don't think it's right for us to be together." He could hear Ethan standing up, perhaps walking to the other side of the room.

"I was wrong, Ethan. I really do love you. And maybe I'm not gay, maybe I'm just bisexual. I only know for sure that I'm in love with you. Please, take me back. I'm going to break up with Sheila. She was only a cover-up. I only ever wanted you, Ethan. Only you." Wes was tearing up by now. After all, drunken words were sober thoughts.

"I-I don't know what to say, Wes." Ethan said.

"Then just say yes. I promise I'll be good to you."

"O-okay. I really do love you, Wes," Ethan whispered, and Wes could imagine him flipping his hair out of his face like he always did, blushing profusely.

"I'll call you back tomorrow, okay?" Wesley said, and Ethan mumbled a reply. He hung up, and the Warblers cheered.

Wes left and called Sheila, and when he came back his eyes were tear-stained. "Thank you," he whispered to David. "Thank you."

"Okay, not to interrupt the sob story, but onwards with the game?" Kurt said, bouncing his leg impatiently.

"Which reminds me," Santana said, tossing another full bottle of water at Kurt.

"I really do hate you, Santana," Kurt muttered, drinking the water.

"Okay," Wes said. "Um, Lauren. "

"Dare!" She said, excitedly.

"Okay, I dare you to drink something that I make."

"Seems simple enough. I'm allergic to peanuts," She warned as he trotted up the stairs. He came back down a few minutes later, with an opaque orange glass. It contained water as a base, tapioca pudding powder, vinegar, lemon juice, hot chocolate powder, Pepsi and milk. She took the cup from his hand, sniffing at it and shrugging. She chugged it and threw the empty cup at Wes, burping rather loudly. "Wheels," she said to Artie. "Truth or dare?"

"Uh," He said. "Dare."

"Hey, what happened to the faithful bottle?" Nick sulked.

"It's less fun," Lauren snapped. "I dare you to… Hmm… Give a zucchini a blowjob."

"I-What? That's fucked up, Lauren, even for you." Artie hiccupped.

"It's the only thing I could think of," she giggled. Rachel departed to get a zucchini, choosing one and bringing it back downstairs, tossing it to Artie. "Two minutes, starting now."

He put the vegetable in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and allowing his teeth to drag along it. "I really wouldn't want to be that zucchini right now," Blaine whispered to Kurt, making him shiver. "Did I scare you?"

"No, I just _really have to pee_," he whispered back, glaring at Santana. He went back to watching Artie suck the veggie off, not getting turned on in the slightest, though he could feel Blaine sort of hardening underneath him. Blaine was glad he had Kurt to shield his growing erection and need to pin Kurt on the floor, to rip his shirt off and… "Blaine. Blaine!" Kurt snapped him back to reality. "Do I need to slap you?"

"What? I-No." Blaine whispered, and Lauren looked up from her watch.

"Good job, wheels. You can stop now." She smiled. Artie took the zucchini out of his mouth and whipped it at her.

"Okay, who hasn't been dared yet?" Artie inquired. Thad, Rachel, Brittany, Tina, Mike and Quinn all raised their hands. "Mike, Tina, I barely even noticed you two were here, why don't you try detaching yourselves from each other's lips for a while? Hey, where's Mercedes? And Sam?"

"She's at home," Rachel said. "Her mom wouldn't let her come. She was pretty pissed. As for Sam, I believe he left shortly after the party started, his mom must've told him to come home. Hm."

"Okay," Artie said. "Mike. Truth or dare?"

"Hmm… Dare!" He said.

"Okay, join Puck. Take your clothes off. And go the rest of the night without making out with Tina."

Mike sighed and did as he was told. "Awesome. Tina, truth or dare?"

"Dare," She said, glaring at Artie.

"Okay, this goes for you and all of the girls. Take all of your makeup off. And for the guys, let the girls put makeup on you." Everyone groaned. "But since this is mainly directed at Tina, because she's beautiful without makeup, she's gonna get the next choice."

Ten minutes later, the girls were sans all of their makeup. Santana sort of looked like a demon, but Brittany still thought she looked beautiful. After she made that known, Santana blushed then attacked Blaine with an eyeliner pencil and some lipstick. Kurt giggled and smiled. Santana went to put makeup on him, but he said, "Hey, I went with you guys, and I took my makeup off. Look how terrible my skin looks without the cover-up now."

"I don't care, Hummel," Santana said, making his lips a bright cherry red. When she walked away to put the lipstick back in the bathroom, Blaine kissed him on the lips.

"This is so gross, she got it on my teeth," Kurt pulled away from his eager boyfriend and started to scrape it off with Blaine's t-shirt. He bounced his leg a little more and threw his arms up in defeat to taking the lipstick off, regretting that motion highly. This jostled his bladder a lot more than it should have. He played it cool, though, and put one arm around Blaine's shoulders, kissing him a bit, and stuffed one hand into his crotch.

"God you're so fucking hot," Blaine growled under his breath.

"'Kay, there's people here, we've gotta stop," Kurt pulled away.

"Alrighty," Tina piped up when Santana returned. She opted to save Rachel for last, since she'd gone first and it wasn't fair for someone to get two turns at daring. "Brittany," Tina said, looking at her peer. "I dare you to… Chug an entire bottle of root beer without throwing up. If you pull away from the bottle to breathe for more than three seconds, you have to burp, which'll make it harder to keep it down." Mike smiled, opting to hold Tina's hand because he couldn't kiss her.

"Okie dokie," Brittany said, probably not knowing just how impossible her challenge actually was. Tina went upstairs and came back down with a two liter bottle of root beer, handing it to Brittany. Brittany stood and unscrewed the top, doing as she was told. She got about halfway through the bottle before she finally had to pull it away from her lips to breathe. She took more than three seconds, and had to try and force herself to burp, and she surprisingly did so successfully. She brought the bottle back to her mouth and she was about three more chugs from victory when she couldn't chug anymore. Everyone started chanting, "chug, chug, chug, chug," but she leaned over, vomiting everything she had drunk onto the floor beside her. Tina smiled in her victory.

"You couldn't do it," Tina noted after Brittany had sat back down. She had capped the bottle and thrown it somewhere. "So you have to do the forfeit. Your shirt, please." Brittany had wriggled out of her shirt and handed it to Tina.

"Okay," Brittany after recuperating. "Q, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she said, giggling a bit.

"How many people have actually chosen truth tonight?" Wes asked, agitated.

"You," David said, and dodged the empty water bottle (courtesy of Kurt's earlier challenge) that was thrown at his head.

"Okay, Q, I dare you to strip down completely, you can leave one piece of your underwear on but that's it, and run down the street for three minutes."

"Ack," Quinn said, but not wanting to chicken out, did so. She stripped so she wasn't wearing anything but her bra, and dashed up the stairs, blushing like crazy. All of the straight boys and Santana were staring at her ass as she went up the stairs, and while she ran up and down the street. She came back in, blushing, and quickly ran down the stairs to put her clothes back on. "I hate you, Britt."

Brittany just smiled.

"Thad," Quinn said.

"Dare."

Quinn, out for revenge for what she just had to suffer through, said, "give someone a hand job."

"I-_What_? No! Are you insane?"

"Take it or you take the forfeit, and since you're not really wearing anything that forfeit is to give someone a _blow_ job."

Thad swore under his breath but ripped the pants off of the person nearest to him, which was unfortunately Wes. He didn't make eye contact as he stroked Wes off until orgasm. Thad was happy that it only took him like thirty seconds, though. "Thanks, man," Thad whispered to Wes who tugged his pants back on and shrugged.

"That leaves Rachel." Thad sighed. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Rachel quivered.

"You're no fun. Alright, then this is to everyone, since it's the last one. Who here, by a show of hands, has wanted to have sex with her?"

Finn ("you don't have to if you don't want to though, we can wait"), Puck ("hey man, she's a hot Jew, best thing I could ask for"), Santana ("you're a bitch, but you're cute,"), Blaine ("when I was drunk, OW, Kurt, don't hit me, jerk"), Brittany ("I want to have sex with everybody"), and surprisingly Mike ("something about how controlling you are, ow, Tina, that was long before we went out") all raised their hands.

Rachel blushed, and took the bottle from the centre of the circle. "Alright, now that everyone's had a turn, do you think it's time for spin the bottle?"

Everyone cheered. "First," Blaine said, "No duets with anyone you kiss just because they're a good kisser, alright?"

Rachel chuckled, and passed a full bottle of vodka around the circle until it was empty, opting to have everyone a bit tipsier than they already were for this. She placed the bottle in the centre and went first, spinning it. It landed on Quinn, and she blushed profusely, but decided not to back down. She crawled over to Quinn and kissed her soft, plump lips, and rested her forehead against Quinn's before crawling back to Finn. Quinn leaned forward and spun the bottle, and it landed pointing at Lauren. Quinn rolled her eyes and stood, walking to Lauren and grabbing her chin, giving her a chasté kiss on the lips before shuffling back to her spot.

Lauren spun it, and it landed on Kurt, who growled but took the kiss like a man. He reached forward and spun the bottle, and it did a 720 degree spin and landed exactly where it was before. He smiled and turned around, kissing Blaine profusely. Blaine giggled and Kurt crawled off of Blaine so he could spin the empty Smirnoff bottle, which pointed to Thad. Thad crawled over to him, kissing him shortly on the lips, and spun the bottle while he was still in front of Blaine, because it was closer to him anyways. It pointed to Santana, who smiled. She marched over to Thad, kissing him softly before spinning the bottle and returning to her seat. Brittany squealed when it pointed to her and Santana started making out heavily with Britt.

Four or five people cleared their throats and they stopped.

Their game had continued until everyone had locked lips at least once. By now, Kurt was glaring at Santana as evilly as he could, freely grabbing at his groin with both hands, not even caring any more. He was bouncing on top of Blaine, who kissed him every now and then to try and calm him down.

"Can I please give up?" Kurt asked Santana. "I'm gonna-"

"No, no you can't give up. Unless you choose to do option a, instead." Her eyes gleamed.

Kurt looked to Blaine with pleading eyes, and Blaine nodded slowly. "Okay, fine, I'll do it!" He tore away from Blaine to try and run to the bathroom, but Santana caught him by his shirt.

"Not so fast, I wanna see you do option a first," she smiled. Kurt threw his hands up and walked over to Blaine. He took Blaine's hand and walked him over to the couch, sitting Blaine down. He kneeled in front of him, and pulled the button apart on his jeans, undoing Blaine's zipper.

He pulled his pants down until they were at the middle of his thighs. He worked at his boxers next, and then without warning, took Blaine's full length in his mouth. Blaine gasped and threw his head back, grabbing at Kurt's hair. He felt Kurt growl against him, and that made Blaine go crazy. He moaned, eyes fully blown with lust. Kurt realized Blaine liked that and began to hum around Blaine's cock. The vibrations almost sent him over the edge, and he thrust into Kurt's mouth, surprised when he didn't gag. _Useful talent,_ Blaine thought to himself.

Blaine and Kurt were completely oblivious of the people around them, Santana especially. She was the one who inflicted the dare, but of course wasn't actually looking. She was too busy trying to get into Britt's pants. Everyone who wasn't watching with their mouths wide open was making out with someone. Finn with Rachel, David with Quinn, Santana with Brittany, Lauren with Puck and Nick with Jeff. Everybody else, including Tina and Mike, who were itching to kiss each other, was staring. They didn't think Kurt had it in him. Finally, Blaine's scream of ecstasy pulled them all away from what they were doing.

They all watched as Blaine screamed a terrible attempt at Kurt's name, and thrust once more into Kurt's mouth before he reached his orgasm. Kurt pulled away from his boyfriend, wiping his mouth with a sheepish look on his face. Blaine came down from his high and quickly stumbled to put his pants back on.

He and Blaine both returned to their spots in the circle, Kurt choosing to sit next to Blaine instead of on him. "Aren't you gonna go now?" Santana inquired with a raised eyebrow, giggling. Kurt rolled his eyes and pointed at his pants, hanging his head and blushing.

"I did," Blaine heard him whisper. Blaine pulled him onto his lap, kissing him happily. Kurt blushed and apologized profusely.

"Don't apologize," Blaine whispered. "It's kinda hot." Kurt blushed harder, and allowed Blaine to kiss his neck.

Puck smiled and surveyed the room, then spoke up. "Who wants another round of drinks?" Everyone cheered.

"We're gonna regret this, so much," Kurt said as he threw back three or four shots. "My dad's gonna kill me, too."

Everyone enjoyed the music that Rachel had started to blast, laughing and joking with everyone around them, with the exception of Kurt and Blaine, who were back kissing each other. Nick and Jeff were dancing slowly, even though the music was loud, upbeat pop music. Nick put his head on Jeff's shoulder, and Jeff kissed his hair.

Eventually, everybody was passed out in some spot in Rachel's basement. Rachel and Finn were cuddled together on a couch, Kurt and Blaine were in each other's arms on the stage, and Puck was on the floor next to Lauren, who had her arm on his chest. Tina was in Mike's arms on the floor where they had previously been sitting during the game of truth or dare and spin the bottle. Quinn and David were nowhere to be found, probably upstairs or something. Nick and Jeff were tangled together, sitting against the stairs sleeping contently. Wes was beside Thad on the couch. Thad was leaning heavily on Wes, who was sitting up but leaning against the armrest. Artie was still in his wheelchair, next to a table with a lamp on it. Lastly, Santana and Brittany were on the floor next to the stage, cuddling each other in their sleep. Everyone seemed to have a smile on their faces.

x-x-x-x-x

Kurt was happy when he woke up in Blaine's arms, not caring that his head was pounding. At least he didn't feel nauseous. He did feel disgusting, though, because of the pants he was in. He kissed Blaine and snuck upstairs, going into Rachel's en suite bathroom to shower. He put Blaine's shirt back on, but took a pair of Rachel's blue cotton pajama pants to put back on. He threw his pants in Rachel's laundry hamper, figuring she'd figure it out sooner or later. He went back down the stairs, and to his surprise only Nick, Jeff, Blaine and Wes had woken up. Wes had an unamused look on his face because Thad was leaning on him, and Jeff was crouched over, grabbing his stomach and groaning, with Nick rubbing his back. Blaine was just lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Kurt crawled next to Blaine, and Blaine smiled. "Morning," Kurt whispered to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Jeff looks terrible."

"I bet he feels terrible, too." Blaine said, and winced as he heard Jeff groan again, then heard him throw up on Rachel's floor. "She's gonna have a hard time cleaning up by the time everyone's gone. Should we get buckets or something?"

"That's probably actually a really good idea." Kurt and Blaine went up the stairs. Blaine hunted down buckets and large bowls, and Kurt got a case of water and two bottles of Advil. He went back downstairs and slipped a bucket underneath Jeff's chin before he could ruin the carpet further. Nick thanked him and continued to rub Jeff's back. "You gonna throw up?" Kurt asked to Blaine. "You were pretty bad last time you were hungover."

"I'm fine, for now at least." Blaine muttered. He and Kurt both took an Advil, opting to take them dry. Kurt handed one to Wes with a bottle of water. Wes thanked him silently. Kurt walked to Jeff and Nick, and handed two bottles of water to Nick, but only one pill.

"Trust me when I say he's not going to keep a pill down right now. I'll give it to him in a little bit."

"Thanks, Kurt, you're awesome," Nick said, happy he could finally relieve his headache.

Kurt and Blaine slowly handed out buckets, water and pills, giggling every time somebody woke up and said, "where the fuck am I?"

Eventually, everyone was up and either throwing up, comforting someone who was throwing up or gathering their things to leave. Two hours later, only the Warblers and Finn remained, Finn still contently asleep. Rachel didn't bother waking him because he was a bit of a bitch in the mornings.

"Thanks for the party," Kurt said to Rachel. "It was awesome."

Rachel smiled. "Are you wearing my pants?"

"It's a major possibility, that I am in fact wearing your pants right now." Kurt said, and Rachel rolled her eyes, snickering.

Everyone sat in silence, keeping idle conversation up. Kurt sat nearby Finn, knowing he was gonna wake up soon. As if on cue, Finn bolted upright. "Morning," Kurt said, sticking the bowl he had in his hand under Finn's chin when he turned green. Finn spent the next twenty minutes or so getting the alcohol and his previous meal out of his stomach.

"Thanks, bro," Finn finally said after a bit. Kurt handed a bottle to Finn, and he thanked him again before swishing some around in his mouth, spitting it in the bowl. He then took small sips, and swallowed the pill Kurt handed to him. "Are you staying at home?"

"No, I think I'm gonna go back to Dalton for a few days, make sure everyone's okay and stuff. I mean, unless you want me to…?"

"No, no, I was just wondering. Well, I think I'm gonna go home, then." Kurt nodded, and gave his brother a hug. "Burt's gonna kill me, damn."

"Just be nice about it, tell him that everyone was drinking but you didn't have enough to get you drunk, and that you ate some bad sushi or something, then go to bed, okay?"

Finn nodded, and kissed Rachel on the cheek before leaving. Kurt helped Rachel get her basement completely clean, while Nick and Wes, the stronger-stomached of them, took all of the buckets and bowls and emptied them. Rachel thanked Kurt with a huge hug when the basement was spotless, as it was before the party had started. "Don't thank me, I had a really good time."

"You actually remember what happened?" Rachel giggled. "I don't."

"I didn't drink as much as you guys, and even if I did I think the sixteen bottles of water filtered it all anyways."

Rachel smiled, remembering why Kurt was wearing her pants.

x-x-x-x-x

When they returned to Dalton, they all collapsed in the Warbler's rehearsal room. Kurt was sitting on Blaine's lap, and Jeff and Nick were in the same position, Jeff on Nick's lap. Nick rubbed Jeff's belly softly, as he had been queasy and had his head over a plastic bag the entire car ride back.

There was a loud knock on the door, and Wes frowned. "Who the hell?" He inquired, before the door opened. "Ethan!" He cried, standing up and throwing himself into Ethan's arms.

Ethan rocked him back and forth. "Hey, babe," he whispered, kissing Wes on the forehead.

"I missed you!" Wes said, thankfully remembering everything he said last night. "Everything I said… I meant it. I really do love you."

"I love you too," Ethan whispered back to him.

Blaine "aww"-ed them, and Wes turned around, sticking his tongue out. He grabbed Ethan's hand and led him to his dorm room.

"I'm glad they're back together," Blaine said. "He's been really upset ever since Ethan left, and I think Sheila was only there to fill the hole."

"Well they were never really together before either," Thad said.

"But they were still in love. Did you see the way they looked at each other? It was worse than Jeff and Nick."Blaine said, brushing Kurt's bangs out of his eyes. Kurt had fallen asleep on Blaine's lap, and he was snoring lightly and drooling on Blaine's shoulder. "You're adorable," he whispered to Kurt, who didn't hear him.

"It was almost as bad as you and Kurt," Nick said. Blaine rolled his eyes and kissed Kurt on the top of his head.

"I think that was quite the successful party. Santana and Brittany finally got together, you finally grew a pair and kissed each other, even though it was a dare, David got a girl, and Wes got Ethan."

"Sheila's probably _pissed,_" Thad said.

Blaine sighed. "She's probably pretty vengeful right now. She's really beautiful, but my god is she ever stupid. And controlling. And a bitch."

"You don't know the first thing about me, Anderson," Sheila said from the doorway.

"Get out," Blaine said.

"No," Sheila said, pushing her dark hair out of her eyes, tapping her foot. "Where's my boyfriend?"

"Ex-boyfriend," Blaine corrected her. "And that's no longer your business. If you'd leave now?"

"No, not until I see Wes."

_Your bitchy ex is here demanding to see you –Thad_. Wes sighed as his phone screen lit up with the text message. He pulled away from Ethan's embrace. "I'll be back in a few minutes, okay hun? I gotta sort something out." Wes kissed Ethan's forehead, and Ethan nodded, pulling Wes's laptop closer to him, pausing the movie they'd been watching and logged into facebook.

"Sheila," Wes said from behind her. "We're over, now get."

"You left me for a guy, Wes, you're straight. You love me, not him!"

"Excuse me," Wes said. "I'm not straight, I'm bisexual, for one, and two, I love him. I've always loved him and I always will. You were just a replacement. I know it's hard, but I never actually loved you. Alrighty?"

"I-I…" Sheila stuttered, and then burst into tears, running off.

Wes ran his fingers through his hair. Sure, he was rude, but he hated making people cry. "Fuck, that was hard," Wes said. Blaine gave him sympathetic eyes, and then stood up, holding Kurt bridal style now.

"See you guys, I'm gonna get this one to bed," Blaine said, before following Wes out of the room. "I'm proud of you, Wes. You got with the person you loved, not the person who only loved you. Good job, dude." Kurt nuzzled closer to Blaine, smiling at the sound of his voice subconsciously.

Blaine walked with Wes until he had to turn, and then brought Kurt into his room. Blaine put Kurt down on the bed, pulling his blanket over him. "I love you," Blaine kissed Kurt on the forehead and shut the light off, closing the door as he left. He ran his fingers through his curls as he went back into the rehearsal room, where Jeff was dry heaving into a trash can. Blaine winced and Nick rubbed his back, kissing him on the temple and forehead as he gagged.

Blaine figured it was going to be a long day, especially when he had to suffer the wrath of Kurt waking up alone. Kurt re-entered the room about twenty minutes later, his hair disarrayed, sticking up in different places. He glared at Blaine, then sat right back down in his lap, snuggling back up to him and falling right back asleep on his shoulder. Thad smiled and handed Blaine a blanket, and he wrapped it around Kurt's shoulders. Jeff rolled his eyes and gagged playfully, and Nick made a move to grab the garbage can again.

"I'm fine, Nick," Jeff said. "Just a bit tired." With that, Nick pulled Jeff back up onto his lap, and Jeff cuddled into Nick's warmth, kissing his neck. "I think I love you," Jeff whispered to him.

Nick was in shock. "I-I… I love you too." He smiled and kissed Jeff on the forehead. Jeff, content with Nick knowing this, fell asleep, and Thad rolled his eyes at the other four in the choir room.

"I think I'm gonna turn into a chick soon," David interjected, and he and Thad left in search of some food.

Blaine was content with Kurt cuddled up to him and kissed him once more before letting sleep drag him back under, and Nick did the same. Everyone was happy, pleased with the party they had attended last night.

It was probably unanimous that everyone wished to do that again, to see who else got together and what kind of antics they could pull.

In Wes's dorm room, he was getting quite lucky with Ethan, as they were both on his bed, ignoring the movie playing on the laptop that had made its way to the floor. They were almost permanently attached to each other's lips, something Wes probably wouldn't have minded too much.

"I love you," was whispered through a handful of people throughout that day. Kurt to Blaine, Jeff to Nick, Wes to Ethan, David to Quinn, Puck to Lauren, Rachel to Finn and Santana to Brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry you had to read this. I really am. I honestly don't know what this is a sorry excuse for, haha. But if, for some odd reason, you enjoyed it, drop a review! :) I really appreciate it! <strong>

**Also, I imagine Ethan as Aaron Johnson [Kick-ass] (trailershut. com /actor-images/aaron-johnson-605 .jpg) and Sheila as Katie Stevens [from American Idol] (img. /pic-19476/ katie-stevens-american-idol .jpg?d=600)**

**Oh and for anyone who's wondering how they were sitting: bit. ly / qfyXna . Yeah, I made it on paint, don't judge me! **


End file.
